


Равноценный обмен

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clothes, Confused Bucky, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kink, M/M, вороватый Стив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Стив начинает экспансию в одежду Баки в совершенно несвойственной ему манере: очень незаметно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Равноценный обмен

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: фетишизм.

Стив начинает экспансию в одежду Баки в совершенно несвойственной ему манере: очень незаметно.

– Бак, – как-то кричит он из гостиной. – Я в магазин! Куда-то дел свою кепку. Возьму твою, ты не против?

– Бери, конечно, – отвечает Баки. Он вообще не придает значения этому вопросу, потому что читает «Тени в раю» и полностью погружен в книгу.

Только когда за Стивом закрывается входная дверь, он на мгновение отрывается от чтения. «Куда-то дел» – значит, потерял. Стив, да умудрился что-то потерять… Впрочем, с кем не бывает.  


* * *

  
– Знаешь, я подумал, что не хочу со всем этим разбираться. Наверное, нам нужно вызвать клининговую фирму. Но перед этим все-таки придется немного убрать. А то стыдно.

Стив смотрит на Баки с совершенно непонимающим видом, а затем оглядывает комнату так, будто видит ее впервые. Миссия была кошмарно утомительная. И несколько совершенно умопомрачительных дней и ночей после нее, конечно, кого угодно выбьют из колеи.

– А разве все так плохо?

Баки выразительно вздыхает.

Его автомат закинут на стол среди прочего хлама, нож они используют, чтобы подпереть ножку кровати; куда делся щит Стива, он и подумать боится. Они наливают воду в вазу, потому что графин разбили во время активной фазы отдыха, и если бы кто-то сейчас позвонил им по видеосвязи, пришлось бы расчищать определенную часть пространства, чтобы ответить. А он не собирается превращать жизнь Стива – их жизнь – в полный хаос.

– Нам нужно вызвать клининговую компанию.

– Да, хорошо. – Стив согласно кивает, видимо, оценив масштаб работ. – Действительно, стоит сначала убрать вещи.

Он быстро целует Баки, поправляет воротник рубашки, и в этот момент Баки замечает у него на запястье свою резинку для волос.

– Это разве не моя резинка? Зачем она тебе?

– Я нашел ее на полу и хотел тебе отдать, – отвечает Стив и не делает ни малейшей попытки снять резинку с руки. Перехотел, видимо.  


* * *

  
– Бак, я возьму твою куртку, ты не против?

Баки совершенно не против.

Он увлечен тестом «Какой вы Мститель» и очень надеется на выходе не получить Сэма. К тому же он никогда не против что-то отдать Стиву.

Тест сообщает ему, что он, судя по всему, Черная Вдова – обворожительная и неуловимая шпионка с загадочным советским прошлым. Мастер рукопашного боя, идеально владеет стрелковым оружием. Умна и смертоносна.

Баки хмыкает и решает, что автор теста довольно хорош. А затем все-таки проявляет бдительность.

– Стив, а что случилось с твоей курткой?

– Она в стирке.

– А со второй?

– Она мне не нравится! – За Стивом закрывается дверь.  


* * *

  
Баки не может найти ни одной своей футболки и приходит к выводу, что это уже просто ни в какие ворота не лезет.

Он проводит тщательное расследование и выясняет, что четыре его футболки перекочевали на полку к Стиву, одна – на его половину кровати, и еще одна – на самого Стива. Вместе с его же спортивными штанами. А также второй – и последней! – резинкой для волос, которая снова обнаруживается у Стива на запястье.

– Чем тебя собственная одежда не устраивает?

– Всем устраивает. Просто твоя удобнее.

Баки конфисковывает у Стива три свои футболки и одну рубашку. Ему тоже нужно в чем-то ходить.  


* * *

  
Вообще все это смахивает на глупость, но Стив же не дурак, значит, какой-то смысл в его действиях должен быть. В конце концов, Баки ничто не мешает протестировать.

Он надевает куртку Стива перед небольшой прогулкой. Ему нужно купить батарейки в ближайшем магазине – дело минут на двадцать, не больше.

Куртка Стива – удобная, мягкая, теплая и хранит его запах. Баки не может не признать, что прогулка получается приятная. Как будто Стив неподалеку, как будто вот-вот обнимет. Нужно было еще и шарф его прихватить, но об этом Баки позаботится в следующий раз. Кажется, однажды начав, трудно будет остановиться.

Баки выбирает батарейки, расплачивается, улыбается даме, стоящей за соседней кассой. Она очень пристально на него смотрит. Вряд ли шпионка. Скорее пытается вспомнить, откуда ей может быть знакомо его лицо.

В куртке Стива он чувствует себя стильным. И совсем чуть-чуть – наглым. Странный эффект.  


* * *

  
– Знаешь, мне нравится эта твоя идея с обменом одеждой, – сообщает Баки, вернувшись в квартиру. – Надо почаще так делать. Странно, что я раньше не начал…

Стив стоит посреди комнаты в одном только его свитере. И носках – шерстяных – которые появились в жизни Баки до того, как он узнал о полах с подогревом.

– Ты тут что-то затеваешь, Стив?

– Я тебя дожидаюсь. Мне очень трудно что-то затевать в одиночку.

– Мы… поменяемся одеждой, а потом будем ее снимать?

– Заметь, не я это предложил. – Стив мечтательно улыбается. – Потом можем поменяться еще какой-нибудь одеждой. Можно даже более специфической.

Баки поспешно кивает.


End file.
